Burning Wolf: King of Hearts
by redpsycho
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto finds a scroll in the hokage's secret library and learns it secrets which reveals and whole new world to him and a new master what will he do lets find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is just a crossover that was inspired by Reaper INI's shining kitsune he has a lot of great ideas but here we go

Xover Naruto and G gundam (my version of naruto from my other stories will be used in this story.)

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto finds a scroll in the hokage's secret library and learns it secrets which reveals and whole new world to him and a new master what will he do lets find out. Pairings Narutoxsakura ocxoc minatoxkushina jiriayaxtsunade and Kakashixanko

Let's begin

Disclaimer I do not own naruto, g gundam, or anything by the great band skillet

Ready go!

Chapter one: the last night

5 year old naruto Uzumaki is running for his life through the streets of konoha heading towards the hokage tower with a group of villagers on his tail. He runs as fast as his legs can carry him up the stairs. As he enters the room he runs straight towards the door at the back of the office and closed the door behind him and listens to the hokage demand explanation for the attacks on the boy. Little naruto soon tunes out the conversation and begins to explore the room he is in. it was a massive circular room with shelves covering every inch of wall space in the room. Upon theses shelves were books and scrolls that ranged from the smallest scroll being the size of a pen and the largest being the size of summoning contract but one stood out to naruto because it looked very old but had gold trim and a silver ribbon tying it close. He reached up and carefully removed the scroll from the shelf and began to untie the ribbon he then carefully opened the scroll and began to read

'Who ever has found this scroll must be in need of great power and have the heart to obtain and control this power. If you wish to seek this power simply sign the line at the bottom of the scroll and you will be given what you desire' sincerely master Asia the undefeated of the east

Naruto quickly searched for a pen but then read farther down the scroll

'p.s. must be signed in blood'

Naruto simply wiped some of the blood that was oozing from one of his previous wounds and smeared it across the line then everything went black.

-A couple of hours later-

"Master he is waking up" a deep voice said

"Thank you domon please fetch the training equipment we must start right away" the newly named master said

"Yes sir" Domon replied and hurried away

"Ugh my head, where am I?" naruto asked as he sat up

"you are in a world I created to train my pupils in without distraction or interruption." Master replied

He was and average size man who wore a purple gi with black pants and a white sash around his waist. He had gray hair that was in a ponytail reaching down his back and a gray mustache to match. Naruto then heard footsteps and turned around to see the other named Domon standing in the door way placing training gear against the wall. He was about 6'2 and had black hair that was wild and came past his chin. He wore a red headband and a red cape over a white button up shirt and black pants with black combat boots. He also wore black fingerless leather gloves. Naruto stared in awe at the man since he reminded him of one of his friends back home Itachi Uchiha who was like and older brother to him.

"I brought everything master where are we going to start with him" domon said

"well the boy seems to have high stamina, one that would rival your own domon so we do not need to work there yet but he lacks in defense and offense tactics so we shall start with the basic routine and work our way up please set up the dummies and let's begin" Master replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I know the last chapter was short but I didn't know how to start this off but this one will be longer than that.

READY!

GO!

Chapter 2: return

We find our hero meditating in the training dojo

Naruto's senses went haywire as he detected 6 different targets. He acted as if he didn't sense them and let them approach then he flipped up into his fighting stance but kept his eyes closed and launched at the first target and as his foot connected with its face it burst in to smoke signaling a clone he then blocked a knife from another and flipped away from the attacker, as he landed he sensed all the attackers forming a group in from of him to attack at once. They burst forward but he simply crouched and said "School of the undefeated of the east's secret technique: Sekhia Tenkyoken "and held his palm forward and a hand made out of energy shot forward and grabbed all of them and naruto closed his fist which caused the energy hand to crush it's captive. He then opened his eyes when he heard the sound of clapping

"Very good young one you have almost mastered the arts of sage mode and have mastered all of my techniques I believe it is time?" master Asia said stepping out

"Time for what master?" Naruto asked

"It's time for you to return home little brother." Domon said walking into to the dojo

Naruto's face darkened and his eyes became icy and his voice was void of all emotion "What if I do not want to return to that pathetic village where the people treat me like crap"

"For one you need to return home to finish your sage training under and old friend of mine Jiriaya of the 3 sennin and also the Hokage is very worried about you he misses you naruto" Master Asia replied

"Fine but I will not hold back on any pathetic villagers who attack me" Naruto said regaining some of his calm demeanor.

"I understand Naruto now stand there and prepare to teleport, also remember all you have to do is put blood on that kanji for heart on the back of your right hand to summon me or Domon who ever you wish to see. Now go my young pupil we will meet again soon." Master Asia said and the world around naruto vanished and he slammed into a wooden floor. He looked around and realized he was in the exact spot where he had been when he opened the scroll 3 years ago.

"What the hell was that?" an elderly voice said behind the door in front of naruto

The handle slowly turned and the door opened inch by inch until it revealed the Sandaime Hokage standing there looking very age worn although the look of shock was evident on his features as he took in the boy before him "Naruto is that you?" the old Hokage asked

"Hai Jii-san it's me." Naruto said quietly only to feel himself get pulled into a hug by the old man

"My, my how you've grown in the three year time period" the hokage said looking at the boy

"Jii-san I wish to enroll in the academy" Naruto said with total seriousness in his voice

"Of course naruto but I cannot guarantee you passing the exam which is tomorrow but I will enroll you in the class, take this paper to a man named iruka in class room 202" the hokage replied

"Hai hokage-sama" naruto said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves

-Academy-

'200,201, ah 202 this is the room the hokage told me to go to' naruto thought and took a deep breath he then entered the room to find that it was empty except for the teacher preparing the day's lesson

"Are you Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked

The man looked up and studied the boy "Yes I am how may I help you" he replied

"The hokage has said for me to enroll in your class" naruto said handing the man the paper then taking a seat by the window

"Very well the class should arrive soon" Iruka said going back to his lesson

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair while waiting for the class which gave him the appearance that he was sleeping but he was meditating. As the class started to arrive everyone was curious about the blonde boy sleeping in the class a boy with to fang marks under his eyes saw this as an opportunity to prank the new kid and crept up behind the boy to push his chair out from under him but just as his hand touched the chair everyone gasped as the blonde boy was now behind him with a kunai at his throat "That could be the last thing you ever do dog breath now take your hand off my chair and walk away or lose your head from the shoulders up" naruto growled

"S...s...s...sorry man the name is kiba please don't kill me" the newly named kiba begged and naruto released the boy letting him drop to the floor and went back to his seat as he closed his eyes again a light tap on his shoulder gained his attention he opened his eyes and turned to the person beside him only to realize it was a girl a little shorter than him with bright pink hair and emerald green eyes looking at him. "hi my name is sakura what's yours?" the girl asked and naruto opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a voice from behind him "Don't answer her because if you do then she will think that you like her and want to be friends with her since she is to pathetic to have any real friends" a boy with raven colored hair that resembled a ducks butt and eyes black as coal he wore a navy blue shirt with a white and red fan on the back and white shorts. Sakura whimpered and sniffled and looked at the ground. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said placing a hand on sakura's shoulder "Let's see snobby, arrogant, and gay, that must make you sasuke uchiha." Naruto snapped while sasuke glared at the boy

"Watch your mouth dobe I will beat you to a pulp no matter how quick you are." Sasuke sneered

"Is that right well prove it then" naruto smirked

"Fine let's go" the boys exited the room followed by everyone else including iruka and they took their spots and iruka said "this is just a spar so let's demonstrate techniques but no killing begin"

Sasuke smirked but it soon fell as naruto vanished from sight only to appear behind the boy and whisper darkly while releasing KI "Arrogant prick let me show you what power is"

"These hands of mine burn with an awesome power. Their burning grip tells me to defeat you now face my secret technique sekhia tenkyou burning finger." A hand made of fire energy wrapped around the uchiha who tried to substitute out of there but couldn't and he began to fear for his life "Heat ah never mind you aint worth killing" naruto said as he dropped the uchiha. "Next time I will destroy you if you ever bad mouth sakura again do you understand prick?" naruto asked releasing KI at the uchiha.

"Y…Yes" sasuke stuttered

One thought crossed the entire rookie nine class' minds 'holy shit did sasuke just stutter'

Naruto then vanished on the spot to go buy an apartment from the Hokage and after he paid for the place he then took a stroll through the village towards his apartment. Every step he got more and more aggravated because he started getting glares from villagers then there were glares and whispers then glares and comments then attacks and this one made him snap as a rock hit the back of his head

"What do you want, you pathetic peace of crap?" naruto asked spinning around to face his attacker and snarled when he saw the man that had chased him 3 years ago "Ah it's you at last I can have my sweet revenge, don't worry this is only going to hurt A LOT!" he snarled disappearing from view "This is a technique my big brother taught me 'these hands of mine glow with an awesome power, their burning tells me to defeat you Shining blade' do you hate me now" naruto said all this as he appeared behind the man and created a sword of pure energy and shoved in to the man's back, he then twisted the blade and ripped it out with the man's heart rolling out of the gaping hole the man had. "Anyone else want to play?" naruto asked swinging his sword. This caused everyone to scatter in every direction and naruto continued on his way home. When he arrived he saw that it was a one room rundown apartment that looks like crap but it was shelter at least so he went in and started cooking some instant ramen to satisfy his hunger. '_tomorrow I will get ojii-san to tell me about my parents' naruto thought to himself before he dozed off after eating._


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go

Chapter 3: Heir to the throne

Naruto awoke as the sun crept through his window. He stretched and stood up and stumbled his way to the bathroom. After a few minutes he exited the bathroom fully dressed and made his way to the academy. As he arrived he saw a girl in a red dress with black shorts and pink hair go flying through the air 'Sakura' he thought as he rushed in that direction. As he approached he heard the voice of sasuke uchiha say "where is naruto now, huh, you see he won't save you. You are too pathetic to keep around I should kill you now. Actually I will" he said as he drew a kunai and grabbed sakura by her hair a ready the knife to cut her throat.

Sakura's POV

'No it can't end like this, please help me Naruto, please save me' she thought as sasuke yanked on her hair and drew back his hand to cut her throat. All of a sudden the pressure in her hair disappeared and the sound of metal hitting the ground rang in her ears and she slowly opened her eyes to see naruto holding sasuke up by his throat and red chakra flowing around him.

Normal POV

His clothes were slowly turning gold as he opened his eyes to reveal red slitted eyes full of hate and malice glaring at the uchiha. **"You are the pathetic one here teme maybe I should end your life, maybe I will" **he snarled as he raised his hand to rip out the boys throat a hand grasp his shoulder and he turned a little to see Domon and Master Asia standing there "Let him go naruto it is not worth it" Domon said slowly the red chakra disappeared and naruto released the uchiha who smirked and said "yes naruto be a good boy and don't get your butt kicked" but just as he said this a fist connected with his nose and there was a sickening crunch and a spurt of blood as he was launched away. "Don't talk about my little brother punk." Domon said as he cracked his knuckles and wiped the blood of his fist. "Young Naruto the hokage wishes to see you immediately" Master Asia said and they all vanished. The three of them appeared in the hokage's office "He needs to know now!" Master Asia shouted as soon as he appeared. "Very well Domon please fetch jiriaya for me you should find him here the hot springs, Naruto please have a seat." Sarutobi said "Did anyone see his power?" he asked master

"Only a young girl named sakura and then the uchiha brat who was on the receiving end of the power." Master replied

"Good then we have nothing to fear for now, ah welcome jiriaya." Sarutobi said as Domon appeared dragging a man with spiky white hair and red marks under his eyes.

"Sarutobi-sensei, what do you want." Jiriaya said a little irritated at being dragged.

"I want you to meet the legacy of Minato Namikaze." Sarutobi said as he smirked

Jiriaya's jaw hit the floor as he looked around for the one that his sensei mentioned and his eyes fell upon a blonde boy sitting off to the side. "Is that him sensei?" he asked

"Yes jiriaya that is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze container of the nine tailed Kyuubi" Sarutobi whispered

"Naruto come here please" Sarutobi said

Naruto stood up and walked towards the hokage's desk and eyed the newly named jiriaya.

"Yes ojii-san" Naruto said as he reached the desk

"Do you wish to know who your parents were?" Sarutobi asked

Immediately naruto's face darkened but he listened anyway

You are the son of the famous Kushina Uzumaki and the Great 'Yellow Flash' The yodaime hokage minato Namikaze" Sarutobi said

Naruto stood silently then a voice that sent a chill down everyone's spine came from the boy "So my lifelong hero turns out to be my dad" he said with no emotion.

"Yes Naruto, but there is more to your tale" Sarutobi said "What do you know of the Kyuubi?" he continued

"Well I know that the yodaime hok- I mean my father killed it the day I was born." He said but a voice echoed in his head saying _'you are wrong young one'_

"That is what you were taught but that is wrong. The yodaime could not kill the kyuubi he sealed it into his newborn child at the cost of his own life." Sarutobi replied and braced himself

"You mean me don't you?" Naruto said quietly

"Yes, I'm sorry Naruto" Sarutobi said

"Why me? Why did he do this to me? Did he want me to have attempts on my life every day since I was born **or did he just not care? I mean I thought he was a great HERO BUT KNOW HE MAY HAVE SAVED THE VILLAGE BUT CONDEMMED A BOY TO HELL AND NOT ONLY THAT BUT HIS OWN SON!"** Naruto shouted as his voice adopted a demonic edge to it and wisps of red chakra surrounded him, his eyes were closed and his hair was blowing around he then opened his eyes and looked directly at those before him to reveal blood red eyes with slits for pupils

"Jiriaya suppress the kyuubi or we will lose him" Sarutobi shouted

Jiriaya pulled out a slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it and slapped in on naruto's stomach and channeled chakra into it and Naruto screamed in agony as the red aura returned to his body and his eyes became cerulean again. The boy dropped to the floor panting and sweating.

"Jiriaya I think it is time to train him how to control that power and teach him the sage mode as well." Sarutobi said and master Asia simply nodded.

"But he is so young are you sure it's wise to train him how to control the kyuubi and sage mode?" jiriaya asked

"We have no choice." Sarutobi stated "You leave in the morning but first take him to get some gear for the trip from his father's estate." He continued tossing jiriaya the keys.

"Hai sensei" jiriaya said and vanished

"We will return in three and a half years to see if he has accomplished his training if not then we will find a better master for him" Asia said as he and Domon vanished as well

-Namikaze Estate-

Jiriaya rushed in and sealed up most of his students old scrolls and weapons and a couple of items that he would give to Naruto during this trip.

'Minato please forgive me for failing at protecting him' he thought as he rushed back outside and took Naruto to the boy's apartment so he could pack and rest

-Next morning-

Naruto stood waiting on Jiriaya to arrive at the gate when he heard a shout "Naruto" and he saw a familiar face outlined by pink hair that gave away the person approaching. He simply smiled as sakura finally reached him

"Where are you going?" she asked eyeing his pack

"He is going with me on a training trip" a voice said behind her and she spun to see jiriaya behind her

"How long will you two be gone?" she asked glancing at Naruto

"3 years give or take a few days." Jiriaya replied

"3 years but that is so long…" she turned to Naruto "Please be safe and come back here to me" she said blushing then she took a leap of faith and kissed him on the cheek and ran away

Naruto just stood there shocked out of his mind.

"Come on Gaki" jiriaya said as he dragged Naruto out of the village

-Time skip-

(3 years later)

Two figures approach the village at fast pace.

"Naruto hold on we have to activate the seals" the second figure said

"Oh yea right" Naruto said as he came to a stop

"Now this is going to hurt and you need to fight with everything you have got or the weight will crush you because this seal increases gravity and it is going to make you weigh about 1,000 pounds so hang on" jiriaya said as made some signs and placed his hand on naruto's chest. At first all that happened was a small four pointed star about the size of jiriaya's palm appeared in the center of his chest then Naruto was slammed face first into the ground

He struggled and struggled for what seemed like days but was only 3 hours before he could finally stand and walk around

"Amazing it took your father 3 days to even stand let alone walk." Jiriaya said

"Thanks ero-sensei" Naruto replied

"Gaki lets go" jiriaya growled and they continued to their destination.

When they approached the gate the chunnin let them by and they shushined to the hokage tower. When they entered the room Sarutobi looked up and immediately recognized the first figure as jiriaya but the second looked exactly like someone who died 11 years ago only one thing was different other than the height was the whisker marks on each cheek. 'Holy cow he looks just like his dad' Sarutobi thought

"Welcome back Jiriaya how did everything go?" he asked

"Better than expected he can do all of my jutsus and at least three fourths of minato's. He mastered sage mode faster than I ever imagined possible. He also can control 3 tails of the kyuubi chakra. I also put a gravity seal on him to make him about the level of the graduating class and he was up and walking 3 hours later. He may surpass us all very soon sensei" jiriaya said

"Amazing. Very well Naruto please go to the academy and join the ranks for the test today. I had it postponed for three years so you could take the test with the others." Sarutobi said and Naruto nodded and left as he did jiriaya moved to sit but winced in pain

"Now jiriaya why are you wincing?" he asked and jiriaya pulled up his shirt revealing and massive burn mark in the shape of a hand with claws.

"I accidently pissed him off after I got him able to control 2 tails and he called upon a third tail and almost burnt me in half." Jiriaya said

"Interesting well please go get treated and I expect a full report once you are released." Sarutobi said

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked in to the class and before he sat down he deactivated his weight seal so he wouldn't break the chair. He closed his eyes but them he thought of a prank he quickly did some signs and cast a genjutsu that made him invisible. Iruka and the class filed in and they all took their seats with Naruto's seat remaining open. Sakura looked sadly over at his seat. _'Looks like someone missed me' _he thought to himself.

"Alright class well let's get started. I will call you up one by one and test your abilities. Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said and sasuke walked up and followed Iruka out he returned a few minutes later with a new konoha headband. Naruto tuned out the rest of the class and studied sakura who seemed really depressed and he almost blew his cover by giving her a hug but he restrained himself. Then Iruka called her out and she returned later with her headband clenched in her fist. Then Iruka said something "Uzumaki Naruto. Wait what?" as everyone in the room gasped and Iruka flipped through his papers reading over the names again. Naruto snuck around to behind Iruka and stood up on the desk and said "Those of you that have missed me I'm sorry for the wait but those like a certain Uchiha prick watch out because not you have to face the second toad sage of konoha." He dropped then genjutsu and Iruka spun and for a second he froze because he thought that the yodaime was standing on his desk until he saw the whisker marks and he was about to say something when sasuke interrupted "HA, you a toad sage that is like saying the kyuubi didn't die 11 years ago." Naruto just closed his eyes and red appeared under his eyes and he opened them to reveal eyes of a toad and then he slammed his palm on the desk and a small orange toad appeared "Hi Naruto-sama do you have any snacks?" the toad asked "No sorry I will give you a big snack next time" Naruto replied "Yay." The toad said then vanished in a poof. Sasuke stood and walked towards Naruto and said "Dobe tell me where you got your power and teach me how to obtain it so I can kill my brother.", "No" Naruto replied

"Why not I am an Uchiha and I demand you teach me." Sasuke yelled

Naruto's eyes flashed red as he dispelled the sage mode and his teeth became fangs, and his voice became darker **"You are in no position to demand anything of me teme and I do not care if you are an Uchiha, it was because of your ancestor that this village lost its first great leader the Shodaime. Because of Madara's Betrayal this village almost perished so get out of my sight." **Naruto said before punching sasuke in the face launching him to the back of the room.

"I'm ready for my test sensei." Naruto said while returning to normal.

He returned later with a black cloth band with the konoha plate on his forehead. He took his seat beside sakura and glanced at her face but it was hidden behind her hair. He sighed and looked at his desk.

"Ok everybody since we are already behind schedule we are going to assign your teams today" iruka said. "Team 1 shall be…" Naruto ignored the rest of the teams until "Team seven shall be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki" a loud 'BAM' was heard and everyone turned to see Naruto face planted on his desk. "Ok? Well your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Be back in an hour to meet your instructor dismissed"

The three gennin left to go eat and returned and hour later only to find that their sensei was not there so they sat down and waited

-3 hours later-

Naruto felt the presence of a chakra signal heading their way and he decided to prank the new comer. He placed a bucket of water on the top of the door and tied a string to the board behind it and the bucket. He then took his seat and a man with gravity defying silver hair poked his head in the door and Naruto chunked a kunai that went on the opposite side of the door and cut the string.

"We seriously need to work on your aim" Kakashi said

"Really? Look up." Naruto replied and began to laugh as the man looked up only to get doused with the bucket of water

"Ok well my first impression is that I hate you all." Kakashi said "Now meet me on the roof" he continued then vanished.

Next time: team 7 with a twist

Ok guys sorry it took so long I had writers block but I do have something for you to vote on.

Pairings!

NarutoxSakura

NarutoxAnko

NarutoxKurenai

NarutoxHarem

Please vote in a review and if you pick harem then suggest at least two names. Thanks see ya


	4. Chapter 4

Ok to my readers I've only had three votes and two said harem so that is what it will be for now. The main pairings will be NarutoxSakura NarutoxAnko NarutoxKurenai and a few others that I will reveal later

Let's begin

Ready Go

Chapter 4 revelations and new faces

Naruto vanished as well leaving the two others to walk as they arrived on the roof kakashi and naruto were waiting for them and sasuke ran towards naruto and screamed "Teach me your moves now. As an elite Uchiha I demand it of you or I will bring you before the council"

Just as kakashi was about to tell sasuke to shut up the temperature dropped 15 degree's and the clouds darkened and a massive wave of killing intent rolled off the blonde direct directly at sasuke who was doubled over and coughing trying to get his breath. Even though the KI was directed at sasuke and not kakashi it still brought the man to his knees while sakura was just sitting there shaking.

"**I told you already prick, I don't give a damn if you founded the uchiha clan you have no power over me. So go tell your precious council members. Better yet let me give you a hand 'School of the undefeated of the east's secret technique: Sekhia Tenkyoken" **He yelled and thrust his palm forward and a hand made out of energy connected with the uchiha's chest and launched him towards the council chamber

-With the council-

"Meeting adjurned" Sarutobi said

"AHHHHHH!" a yell came from outside then a large crash sounded above then and a piece of the ceiling gave way falling towards the table. As it landed a body landed on top of it and the council members step forward and gasped seeing that it was sasuke uchiha.

"Who did this to you most honorable uchiha?" one of the civilian leaders demanded

"N… Naruto Uzu…" he said before he lost consciousness

"Bring us that demon brat" one of the civilian members yelled

Sarutobi sighed and was about to say something before the temperature dropped and the lights went out, And a figure appeared standing on the table. The figures face was covered in shadow and all that could be seen was 2 blood red slitted eyes and a row of pearly white fangs.

"**You pathetic weaklings called for me?" **the figure said as he dropped his KI letting the room light back up and several people gasped as they looked upon an exact copy of the yodaime with demon eyes and fangs.

"W…What have you done to the Uchiha" Danzo asked gaining his nerve back but it was lost as the miniature dead hokage spun to face him

"**Tell me Danzo weren't you the one wanting to turn me into a weapon? Well let me tell you all something I am here to claim my council seat and tell you that you wanted a demon well now you got one!"** Naruto growled

"What are you talking about demon scum you have no council seat. You are not from a clan so get out" Danzo replied

"**Hokage-sama would be so kind to fetch me my birth certificates along with everything of my father's and mother's" naruto asked**

"Yes I shall Naruto" Sarutobi replied and walked out only to return a few minutes later with a folder and 2 ANBU carrying 2 big black cases

"**Now I claim the council seat of the Namikaze clan and I take up my rightful name as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of the yellow flash Minato Namikaze and the Crimson Tide Kushina Uzumaki" Naruto said before returning to normal**

"That is ridiculous Minato never had any children" Danzo shouted

"Wrong Danzo he had one son who he sacrificed himself to seal the kyuubi into" Sarutobi said sliding the birth certificate towards the man.

Naruto walked around the table and took his place in the seat with the kanji for Namikaze on which sat at the right hand of the hokage's chair.

"I refuse to let some pathetic dead last no body gain power in this council I will kill you myself!" Danzo screamed and drew a kunai launching himself at the boy

"Come you bandaged old coot ill take your head on a plate!" Naruto sneered

As Danzo reached Naruto he thrust his knife forward but stabbed into the wooden chair where Naruto should have been

"Do you know the true reason people **call me a demon?" **a dark voice said behind him

"Fight me you brat!" Danzo screamed as he spun to find Naruto had vanished again

"**Oh I am Danzo; you have three seconds before you die." **Naruto laughed** "These hands of mine glow with an awesome power their shining grip tell me to defeat you! Shining Finger!" **he yelled as he thrust his open palm towards Danzo who was currently running at the hand. All of a sudden a glowing green hand of energy launched at the man and started to squeeze him **"Judgment, for your crimes against Konoha you are here by sentenced to final judgment and determined guilty have fun in hell, tell shigami Hey for me!"** Naruto scoffed as he closed his hand causing the energy hand to crush Danzo and kill him.

"**Anyone else want to have a go at me?"** Naruto asked and everyone shook their head and backed away

"Alright then meeting is over Naruto please follow me" Sarutobi said with a sigh

-Few minutes later-

"You excel at creating more paperwork for me Naruto." The old man sighed

"Sorry ojii-san I don't try to, but let me offer a bit of advice" Naruto said

"Like what?" Sarutobi asked amused

"Something that will help you finish your paperwork faster" the boy replied

"I'm listening" the hokage said leaning forward

"KageBushin" Naruto said forming the sign and creating 2 clones "Now take my clones into the back room and tell them something then dispel them and come back"

"Ok?" the hokage said confused but followed the boy's order

-Later-

The hokage walked into the room and sat down looking at Naruto who looked up and said "Yay Master Asia is coming in about 3 weeks"

"How did you know?" the hokage asked

"You told my clone and with a kagebushin anything they learn is transferred to the creator when they dispel." Naruto replied

"Awesome" the hokage said before forming the sign and creating 10 clones and he gave them designated piles to work on "thank you Naruto you are dismissed."

-Later on-

We find Naruto walking along the road towards his father's old home when he caught a glimpse of a woman being dragged into a alley way by what looked like a ninja so he crept up to the alley and looked in and his blood boiled at the sight and he said "you know a ninja is really pathetic when he uses a paralyzing poison on a women just so he can rape her and claim he was laid." The ninja turned around and Naruto growled "Mizuki-sensei I knew you were scum but I didn't think you would stoop so low"

"Shut up brat and go home I got a plan for little Kurenai-chan here" Mizuki replied

"Kurenai..? OH HELL NO!" Naruto shouted as he remembered the red eyed woman from the team placement earlier. "Not only do you stoop so low as to rape a woman and use **poison to do so but that woman happens to be a higher ranking Konoha shinobi" he continued as his voice grew dark and red chakra started swirling around him and his hair and clothes turned golden. **

"Oh wow so you think by a little increase of power and a few color changes you can defeat me?" Mizuki asked

"**You are already dead" Naruto said as he burst into smoke and Mizuki felt a pain in his neck before his head slid sideways off his shoulders and his body collapsed**

Naruto then calmed down and walked towards Kurenai who whimpered as he approached her. "It's alright Kurenai-san I'm just here to help" Naruto said as he knelt beside her and he placed his hand on her forehead and focused his chakra into her bloodstream and sent concentrated burst of it through her pushing the poison out through the small incision where it had entered. He backed away once all of the poison was gone and removed his jacket and handed it to her, which she accepted hesitantly and as she stood on her feet she wobbled and fell only to be, caught bridal style by Naruto. "Would you like me to take you to your place or the hospital?" he asked while looking at the woman in his arms.

"M...My P...place woul…d be fine." She stuttered

"Come now Kurenai-san you are sounding like your student hinata" he joked

Naruto shushined to Kurenai's house and set her on the front step

"Thank you Naruto-k…. uh anyway goodbye!" Kurenai said as she stepped inside and slammed the door _'did I almost call him –kun what is wrong with me why am I blushing?' _she mentally asked herself

"Well that was odd" Naruto mumbled as he shushined to his new house and stepped up to the front door and just as he reached out for the handle his eyes rolled back and he lost consciousness and collapsed.

'_Crap I didn't give him back his jacket I'll just run it to him' _Kurenai thought and she searched for his chakra trail and followed its path and when she arrived at the Namikaze mansion she screamed at the sight of Naruto laying on the ground unconscious "Naruto-kun!" she yelled as she rushed over and grabbed him and shushined straight to the hokage office knowing that the doctors at the hospital wouldn't look at him

As she appeared the hokage said "Ah Kurenai what…" he stopped at the sight of the out cold blonde "ANBU fetch my personal doctors and Anko!" immediately 2 ANBU disappeared and reappered seconds later with 3 doctors and Anko the snake mistress of konoha

"Doctors check Naruto, anko I want a full report on what you said you witnessed in that alley" the hokage demanded

Kurenai froze and glanced at Anko who nodded and said "I was about to step in till Naruto showed up"

"Wait this is the woman you said was being attacked, where is Mizuki?" the old man screamed

"Dead hokage-sama, Naruto killed him by decapitation. His body is on its way here now" Anko said

"He ceases to amaze me well we shall have all our answer when he awakens." The hokage replied

Ha Ha Ha

Did you like it?

Well review and let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Let's go

Chapter 5: power unleashed

We find our hero laying on a white hospital bed still out cold.

_-Mindscape-_

"_Where am I?" Naruto said as he looked around _

"_Follow my voice boy" A dark voice echoed around the room and torches lit up along the walls revealing a long hallway with several doors. _

_Naruto walked down the hallway listening as the voice kept saying "Come" and as he followed he came to a large blood red door with a fox head as the knob. He reached forward and touched the handle and the eyes of the fox glowed and the mouth opened then closed tightly on his hand the metal fangs drawing blood and the fox released him and the door swung open to reveal a massive circular room. In the center of the room stood a massive golden gate stretching from wall to wall of the room._

"_What is this place" he asked_

"_**This is your mind and my prison" the voice said sounding darker**_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked looking around "And where are you?"_

"_**I'm here boy" a giant fox said as it approached the gate towering above Naruto who trembled in fair "and my name is Kyuubi no Kitsune"**_

"_So you are the reason my life has been hell" Naruto said his voice going cold and he began leaking killing intent that made the fox flinch_

'_**Holy crap he is strong maybe I should train him as my heir' Kyuubi thought to himself "Yes I am and please forgive me for, I did not intentionally attack your village I was being controlled by a man with the final stage of the sharingan and his name was Madara Uchiha." **_

"_What do you mean?" Naruto asked_

"_**A long time ago a group of ninja attacked me and my mate and my Daughter. They were led by Madara and they killed my mate and daughter then fled so I followed them and came to place know as the valley of the end. Were I witnessed the uchiha in combat with the Shodaime all of a sudden I felt pressure on my brain and everything went black but then I could see but I couldn't control my body as it rushed at the Shodaime and Madara laughed and said 'now senju face the Kyuubi who is under my control.' So we battled and I broke free of Madara's control but he dodged me and struck down the Shodaime so I tried to kill him but he placed me back in his jutsu and sent me at your village but I fought it until I couldn't hold back anymore and I attacked your village 11 years ago only to be defeated by your father but instead of killing me he sealed me inside of you as a second chance at life." The Kyuubi said**_

"_Oh…" was all that Naruto replied "can I ask you something"_

"_**Sure kit" Kyuubi replied**_

"_Will you train me so that I can protect my loved ones and defeat Madara and clear your name?" the blonde asked_

"_**I will kit but not yet wait for three weeks and meet with your master then I will train you" Kyuubi said "Now it's time for you to wake up" he said as he put a paw on the boy's forehead and pushed him out the door**_

Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked around and started to get up only to feel weight on shoulder. He looked over only to find Kurenai asleep in the chair beside his bed and her hand on his arm and her head on his shoulder. He gently nudged her until she stirred and let out a cute yawn.

When she opened her eyes she looked to find the blonde boy sitting up and looking at her. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head in the crook of his neck and said "Thank god you are awake Naruto-kun I was so worried!" but she felt him stiffen in her arms and looked at his face to find it shadowed by his bangs

"Why did you call me kun?" his voice was flat

"Because I think I may like you is that ok?" she asked nervously

"I'm just not used to people being nice to me unless it is the old man or teuchi or ayame." He said in the same flat voice

"Oh I'm sorry" she said as she started to get off of him but she was stopped as his arms wrapped around her waist and they vanished

-Namikaze compound-

"Where are we Naruto?" she asked as they appeared

He put a hand over her mouth and backed away from the spot where they had appeared and watched it intently and crouched down in front of her drawing a kunai. She was about to ask what was going on when to masked nin appeared with iwa headbands on appeared in the exact spot they had and Naruto vanished then appeared grabbing one by the neck and disappeared again in a crimson flash. He reappeared slamming the Nin into the other one knocking them both unconscious. He then sealed them in a scroll and summoned a little red toad "Fetch me Anko-san", "Hai Naruto-sama" and it disappeared and he turned and picked her up bridal style causing her to yelp and he disappeared.

-Hokage office-

Naruto appeared holding Kurenai bridal style in a flash of crimson light.

"Holy hell Naruto you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days" the hokage said as he calmed his heart beat

"Sorry hokage-sama but this is important" Naruto stated

Sarutobi feared the news to come because it was never good when Naruto called him Hokage-sama

"I awoke from my coma to find Kurenai-chan and we talked but then I sensed 2 chakra signatures approaching and I teleported to my house with Kurenai and backed away and sure enough they followed my trail so when they appeared I attacked knocking them out and found out they were iwa ANBU they are sealed I this scroll but I fear that iwa has learned of my lineage and will soon declare war." Naruto said tossing the scroll to Sarutobi just as Anko burst into the room.

"Ah Anko thank you for coming I know that it was rude of me to summon you but I have two iwa ANBU for you to torture I mean investigate" Naruto said smirking and flashed Anko a look and Kurenai gaped as she saw her best friend blush but quickly hide it. _'I may have some competition' she thought._

_The end lol review please because the more reviews I get the faster I update_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Holy Sh#

"I will do that right away" Anko said as she vanished

"Kurenai-chan would you mind if I walked you home?" Naruto asked

"Sure Naruto-kun." She replied and blushed as he took her hand

After a short quiet walk they came to a stop in front Kurenai's apartment

"Well here we are Kurenai-chan you know if you ever need anything you are always welcomed at the Namikaze home." Naruto said flashing her a foxy grin that made her heart flutter

"Thank you Naruto-Kun" she replied and turned to go inside "oh here is your jacket by the way" she said while removing the black jacket and she immediately felt the warm disappear but it returned as he hung it back across her shoulders.

"Keep it, you will use it more than I ever would" he said and smiled "Well I'll see you around Kurenai-chan" with that he vanished

"Looks like someone is in love." A voice said behind her

"Kami, Anko don't do that" she screamed and clutched her chest.

"Ha, Kurenai you two make such a cute couple." Anko laughed but yelped as she was tackled to the floor and she opened her eyes to see a glaring Kurenai sitting on her chest pinning her to the floor then she smirked

"I bet you wish you could sit on Naruto-kun this way right?" She joked

Kurenai blushed madly "N-o n-o don't say that" she then stormed off to her room and slammed the door.

'_I better make sure that this Naruto kid doesn't hurt her by misunderstanding her feelings for him'_ Anko thought and walked outside towards the Namikaze mansion when she arrived she found Naruto training in the field behind the house and sat down to watch him as he sparred with clones

-Naruto's POV-

"Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled and summoned 300 hundred clones before me "Alright I want you all to come at me with intention to kill got it?"

"Hai!" they all replied and rushed at me

I started doing seals and cried out "Wind release: Kami's gale" as a huge ball made out of pure wind formed in front of me and rushed at the clones with seconds the explosion cleared revealing all clones destroyed

-Normal POV-

'_Holy crap Naruto is strong' _Anko thought to herself then she realized he had vanished

"You know Anko-san it's not nice to spy on people while they are in the privacy of there on land" Naruto said as he appeared behind her

Anko jumped at his voice because she couldn't even detect him "S-so-rry Naruto I just got lost in watching your moves"

"Well thanks but you must swear to never mention what you have seen to anyone but Kurenai-Chan or Sakura-Chan do you understand?" Naruto asked waiting for her answer

"Yes I swear and actually Kurenai is the reason I am here." She replied "How do you feel about Kurenai Naruto?"

"I'm honestly not sure at the moment I mean to say I definitely have feelings for her I just don't know how strong they are." He sighed

"That's all I needed to know" she said a vanished _'he will be yours soon enough Kurenai I swear it'_

'_Well that was really weird'_ Naruto thought as he continued to train

-Far Away hidden in shadows-

"The time has almost come master to act and destroy the world as they know it" a shadowy figure said to a man cloaked in black

"**I know ready the troops we attack Konoha tomorrow and remember to beware of the Uzumaki brat." The man replied**

-With Kurenai-

'_Ugh why can't I stop thinking about Naruto and why do I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen?' _she thought to herself _'maybe I should find out more about him'_

She walked out of her house and bumped into Anko who seemingly appeared out of nowhere "Hello there Anko"

"Hi Kurenai" Anko replied hugging her friend "Where are you heading?" she asked

"To find out more about Naruto-Kun." Kurenai replied without realizing the trouble she just started for herself

"Oh so you do have feelings for the boy?" the snake mistress prodded

Kurenai swore and blushed at her mistake but decided to mess with her friend "Yes I do and maybe if things work out between me and him we might can share him, wouldn't that lead to an amazing night" she replied raising her eyebrows.

Anko's eyes widened and her nose started to bleed slightly "who are you and what have you done with Kure-chan?"

"I'm me Anko now I must go" she vanished laughing at her friend

-With Naruto-

Naruto sat in the middle of the crater his last rasengan made and was meditating when he was pulled into his mind

"_**Boy look out I sense 4 chakra signatures approaching one is Kurenai but the other three I do not recognize but I can tell they are male and are full of evil intentions" Kyuubi growled**_

'_Thanks now send me back' he replied_

He came back to his senses just as Kurenai entered the clearing "Hey Naru-" she started to say but was cut off as Naruto appeared before her and grabbed her only to appear back in the crater "Don't move" he said

"Awe come now, look guys this little brat is trying to stop our fun why don't we kill the demon brat as a cover story. We could say we killed him for raping this lovely lady after we are done with her." The first of the three men said as he entered the clearing

"I would **never TOUCH HER LIKE THAT!" Naruto growled as his voice grew demonic and red chakra started to flare around him**

"He is releasing the demon kill him now before he kills our prize" the man shouted as the other two launched themselves at Naruto

"Naruto!" Kurenai yelled as she watched the two men stabbed 2 kunai into his stomach

"**Don't worry Kure-chan I'm fine, now as for you two idiots this is the last day you will see the light of day Fuuton: Double Rasengan."** He shouted as he slammed a rasengan into each mans stomach. They each coughed up blood before the where launched into trees and fell to the ground dead

"**NOW FOR YOU, YOU LOUSY PIECE OF CRAP I HAVE ENOUGH OF MEN LIKE YOU DISRESPECTING WOMEN LIKE KURENAI NOW YOU DIE DEMONIC REALEASE: HELL FIRE TOMB"** He growled as fire shot from the ground all around the man and formed a dome and closed up every exit then pulled itself back underground dragging the man with it. Naruto then began to return to normal and fell to his knees

"Kurenai I understand if you want to run away now because this proves I truly am a demon…." He said very low with sadness in his voice

He began to get up only to fall again but he landed in someone's arms "Baka, I'm not going anywhere." Kurenai said as she hugged him

An ANBU with an Inu mask appeared "Naruto are you alright, what happened here?"

"I'm fine Ka- Inu, 3 men were stalking Kure-chan with intentions you rape her when she arrived here and I got between her and them and they said they would kill me then say they did it to save Kurenai but that they were too late to save her from being raped. I… killed them, the two subordinates are over there by those trees and the leader is in hell."

"What do you mean in hell?" Inu asked

"I used a demon fire technique and sent him to hell…." Naruto replied

'_No way!' Inu thought_

"Well you and Kurenai go calm down and rest I will handle cleanup"

"Thanks 'uncle'"

"You're welcome Naruto"

Naruto lead Kurenai inside for some lunch.

That's all for now

Next time the mysterious figure attacks and why does he want to destroy Naruto. Why did Naruto cal inu uncle and what will happen with our three love birds tune in a find out


End file.
